2016 FIFA Futsal World Cup
The 2016 FIFA Futsal World Cup will be the 8th edition of the FIFA Futsal World Cup, the quadrennial international futsal championship contested by the men's national teams of the member associations of FIFA. The tournament will be held in Colombia from 10 September to 1 October 2016. Qualification :1.^ 'Teams that will make their debut. Group Stage Group A |goals2=Castrellón De León Mena |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=7,352 |referee=Mohamed Hassan Hassan Ahmed Youssef (Egypt) }} ---- |goals2=Cardinal |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=10,084 |referee=Fernando Gutiérrez Lumbreras (Spain) }} ---- Cardinal Miguel Ângelo |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=2,774 |referee=Cédric Pelissier (France) }} ---- Angellot |goals2=Anorov Irsaliev Elibaev |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=6,610 |referee=Ondřej Černý (Czech Republic) }} ---- Castrellón Mena |goals2=Angellot Jhonatan Abril C. Reyes |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=9,730 |referee=Saša Tomić (Croatia) }} ---- André Coelho Djô |goals2=Ricardinho |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=2,032 |referee=Daniel Rodríguez (Uruguay) }} Group B |goals2=Elashwal Eid Mizo Homos Nader |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=750 |referee=Kamil Çetin (Turkey) }} ---- Sornwichian Chaemcharoen Chudech |goals2=Davydov Eder Lima Madyalan Niyazov Shayakhmetov |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=1,043 |referee=Cristian Espindola (Chile) }} ---- |goals2=Davydov Eder Lima Rômulo Niyazov |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=457 |referee=Nurdin Bukuev (Kyrgyzstan) }} ---- Jirawat Suphawut Jetsada Kritsada |goals2=Domínguez Baquero Marrero Marino |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=757 |referee=Adalbert Diouf (Senegal) }} ---- |goals2=Eika Jirawat |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance=842 |referee=Kamil Çetin (Turkey) }} ---- Chishkala Niyazov Shayakhmetov Lyskov Milovanov Abramovich |goals2=Hernández |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=2,141 |referee=Khamis Hassan Al Shamsi (United Arab Emirates) }} Group C T. V. Vũ |goals2=Wanderley Patrick |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=1,615 |referee=Bogdan Sorescu (Romania) }} |goals2=Lima Romano C. dos Santos Merlim |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=2,220 |referee=Sergio Cabrera (Cuba) }} ---- |goals2=Fortino Leggiero |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=1,048 |referee=Daniel Rodriguez (Uruguay) }} J. Salas E. Ayala Long Vũ Villalba Rejala Pedrozo |goals2=Văn Vũ |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=2,193 |referee=Saša Tomić (Croatia) }} ---- Enríquez Mansilla González |goals2=E. Ayala Rejala Pedrozo Morel H. Martínez Franco |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=4,123 |referee=Pascal Lemal (Belgium) }} Murilo |goals2= |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=1,374 |referee=José Francisco Katemo Katchingavisa (Angola) }} Group D Dino |goals2=Barrientos Cooper G. Giovenali |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenari, Bucaramanga |attendance=2,014 |referee=Carlos Gonzalez (Guatemala) }} Moore Pryce Collins Atcherley |goals2=Rodrigo |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=4,443 |referee=Nurdin Bukuev (Kyrgyzstan) }} ---- |goals2=Rodrigo Fernandinho Falcão Bateria Dieguinho Jé Lockhart |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=2,678 |referee=Marc Birkett (England) }} Collins Harrison Moore Pritchard Campana Kurrant |goals2= |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=3,464 |referee=Rex Kamusu (Solomon Islands) }} ---- |goals2=Collins Harrison Atcherley Mortlock Reed Cooper |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=876 |referee=Francisco Rivera (Mexico) }} Xuxa Dieguinho Jackson Fernandinho Bateria Ari Falcão |goals2=Mário Magu Dino |stadium=Coliseo El Pueblo, Cali |attendance=3,567 |referee=Rex Kamusu (Solomon Islands) }} Group E Bule |goals2=Paniagua Chavés Brenes |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=754 |referee=Elvis Peña (Paraguay) }} |goals2= |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=1,79 |referee=Chris Colley (Australia) }} ---- |goals2=Douglas Taku Léo |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=903 |referee=Cristian Espindola (Chile) }} Basile Borruto Taborda A. Vaporaki |goals2=Bule Coleman Ragomo |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance=2,111 |referee=Lance Vanhaitsma (United States) }} ---- E. Cubillo |goals2=Basile Wilhelm |stadium=Coliseo Bicentenario, Bucaramanga |attendance= |referee=Eduardo Fernandes (Portugal) }} Knaub Douglas Leo Taku Mun Pengrin |goals2= |stadium=Coliseo Iván de Beodut, Medellín |attendance= |referee=Tomohiro Kozaki (Japan) }} Group F Escobar Aguilar Acevedo Enríquez |goals2= Serna Reyes |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=2,300 |referee= Karel Henych (Czech Republic) }} ---- Wilson Collins Atcherley Pryce Moore Wyss Pritchard |goals2= |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=2,300 |referee= Kim Jang-Kwan (South Korea) }} ---- Quiroz Reyes Duque Abril Caro Fonnegra Prado |goals2= Ragomo Osifelo Leaalafa |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,300 |referee= Borut Sivic (Slovenia) }} ---- Wyss Moore Collins Wilson Pryce |goals2= |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,300 |referee= Hector Rojas (Peru) }} ---- Bule Leaalafa Talo |goals2= De Léon Aguilar Enríquez |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,152 |referee= Francesco Massini (Italy) }} ---- Collins Harrison |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,370 |referee= Scott Kidson (Australia) }} 'Ranking of third-placed teams Knockout Stage Round of 16 |goals2= Cardinal Matos Ricardinho |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=3,579 |referee=Daniel Rodríguez (Uruguay) }} ---- Fedorchenko Zhurba Rogachov Ovsyannikov |goals2= Morioka Kitahara |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=3,579 |referee=Renata Leite (Brazil) }} ---- Fernandão Aicardo Ortiz Álvaro |goals2= Kritsada |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=4,170 |referee=Alexander Cline (Panama) }} ---- |goals2= Duque Caro |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=4,170 |referee=Ivan Shabanov (Russia) }} ---- dos Santos Fortino |goals2= González |stadium=Korat Chatchai Hall, Nakhon Ratchasima |attendance=3,644 |referee=Nurdin Bukuev (Kyrgyzstan) }} ---- Jé Rodrigo Ari Simi Neto Vinícius Rafael Falcão |goals2= |stadium=Korat Chatchai Hall, Nakhon Ratchasima |attendance=3,644 |referee=Fernando Gutierrez (Spain) }} ---- Collins Atcherley |goals2= Lima |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,355 |referee=Wenceslao Aguilar (Panama) }} ---- |goals2= Cuzzolino Rescia |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=1,355 |referee=Héctor Rojas (Peru) }} Quarter-finals Borruto |goals2= Neto Falcão |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=3,007 |referee=Wenceslao Aguilar (Panama) }} ---- Caro Abril |goals2= Ovsyannikov |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=3,007 |referee=Sergio Cabrera (Cuba) }} ---- |goals2= Assis Lima Fortino Honorio |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=3,100 |referee=Karel Henych (Czech Republic) }} ---- |goals2= Harrison Collins |stadium=Nimibutr Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=3,100 |referee=Daniel Rodríguez (Uruguay) }} Semi-finals Moore Harrison |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=4,597 |referee=Nurdin Bukuev (Kyrgyzstan) }} ---- Toro |goals2= Toro |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=4,597 |referee=Marc Birkett (England) }} Third place match Fortino |goals2= |stadium=Hua Mark Indoor, Bangkok |attendance=5,685 |referee=Jose Katemo (Angola) }} Final Pryce |goals2= Neto Falcão |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }}